Chassis for housing telecommunications modules provide a structure for protecting the modules from externalities while providing heat dissipation for circuitry contained on the modules. The modules are also shielded from electromagnetic interference. Furthermore, the chassis provides control of flame spread should a fire ever be imposed within the chassis.
Cable management to and from the chassis is often a concern. The electrical signal cables and the optical signal cables lead to the converter modules. A power cable supplies power for converting the signals, and for powering other system components. Organizing the cables, and protecting the cables from damage is a significant concern.
Thus, there is a need for chassis and module structures that facilitate protection of telecommunications cables and circuits, including those performing electrical to optical and optical to electrical conversions.